Elijah and Marcel
The relationship between the vampires, Elijah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard. Elijah and Marcel know each other from the 1800s. History Presumably, Marcel and Elijah first met after Klaus took Marcel in when he was only ten. The Mikaelsons raised Marcel, so it can be assumed that he and Elijah once shared a close relationship, though they likely haven't seen each other for over a century, as Klaus mentions that his family (including him) thought Marcel was dead until they came to New Orleans and saw that he had survived. The Originals series Season One In Always and Forever, had been watching , who had become vampire king of New Orleans in ' absence. Elijah was appalled by how Marcel's Vampires kills people in public. He was also mystified by Marcel's mysterious control over the town's witches, who aren't allowed to practice magic under penalty of death. When , Jane-Anne’s sister, comes to collect her body and put it in a cemetery so she can be at peace, Marcel takes it away from her and says that Sophie must cooperate in order to put her sister to rest. In a meeting between Marcel and Klaus, Marcel says that New Orleans is his town, which sets Klaus off. He goes on a rant about how he made him the man he is, but Marcel explains that when Klaus ran away, he took over. When Marcel says he knows how to deal with Klaus, Elijah comes in to talk to him. Marcel won’t explain how he controls the witches, but Elijah explains that the blood of a hybrid will cure the fatality of a werewolf bite. He bargains that Marcel needs to let the witches bury Jane-Anne, and gets her body for the witches to prove his loyalty to the witches. It is hinted that Elijah now sees Marcel as rather arrogant as he comments on Marcel having become quite "confident" over the last century. In Sinners and Saints, Elijah now awake tries to persuade to work with him and not to let Marcel use her as a pawn. Elijah interrupts a fight between Marcel and Klaus by knocking Marcel to the ground and telling him that if anyone is going to teach Klaus a lesson it will be himself. In Bloodletting, things seem to be frosty and antagonistic at best between Elijah and Marcel as Elijah makes an unflattering remark about Marcel and his vampires not caring that they can hear him and Marcel tells Elijah that he preferred him in his coffin. In The Casket Girls, Elijah and Marcel form a very uneasy alliance in order to find Davina and protect her from Klaus. In Long Way Back From Hell, Elijah banishes Marcel from the quarter, allowing him to leave with his life out of respect for Rebekah. In The Battle of New Orleans, Elijah believing Marcel has Hayley, demands to know where she is but Cami insists that Marcel doesn't have her. Season Two Quotes Season One :Marcel: (in a phone conversation with one of his vampires) "I know how to handle Klaus." :Elijah: "Is that so, please elaborate." :Marcel: "Elijah Mikaelson." :Elijah: "It's time we had a little chat." Gallery Elicel1.png|Elijah and Marcel elijahmarcel1.jpg elijahmarcel2.jpg Elijahmarcel3.jpg ElijahMarcel5.jpg ElijahandMarcel6.jpg ElijahandMarcel4.jpg elijahmarcel7.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1254.jpg The-Originals-1x12-Klaus-Elijah-and-Marcel1-e1391094318981.jpg The-Originals-1x12-Klaus-Elijah-and-Marcel.jpg klaus-and-marcel-with-elijah.jpg elijah-marcel-and-klaus-1x11.jpg marcel-and-elijah-episode-14.jpg The-Originals-The-Casket-Girls-still-high-quality-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-talk-it-out-edited.jpg Trivia *Though Marcel used to like Klaus and Rebekah, he does not like Elijah. *In The Casket Girls, Elijah and Marcel formed an uneasy alliance together to find Davina. *Elijah exiled Marcel from the French Quarter. *Marcel and Elijah were once extremely close. See More Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship